Mine
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Contos envolvendo Usui & Misaki .:. "Mine" porque um pertence ao outro sz
1. Coffee

**Coffee**

**.**

Quando ela sentiu o café cair e escorrer por sua coxa, ela xingou baixo. Não queria que os alunos do colégio Seika a escutassem falando daquela maneira. Ela tinha que dar um bom exemplo, sendo a presidente do conselho estudantil.

Observou a perna molhada pelo líquido escuro – que felizmente, já estava frio, pois ela o havia esquecido sobre a mesa, enquanto via algumas sugestões sobre como melhorar o colégio – e suspirou. Teria de ir em casa trocar a roupa, ou ao menos arranjar algum lugar para se lavar.

- Presidente?

Misaki suspirou e virou o rosto para o loiro que acabara de entrar na sala do conselho. Ela não queria vê-lo naquele momento. Ele faria gracinhas sobre ela ter se sujado, e ofereceria a própria língua para limpar a coxa da mulher.

Não estava com paciência para Usui Takumi naquele momento.

- Usui... – Ela disse num cumprimento desanimado. – O que quer? Eu estou meio ocupada. – Indicou a coxa.

Os olhos do homem se arregalaram, e ele correu até a perna da jovem, ajoelhando-se como se fosse beijar seus pés.

Ela corou, sentindo as mãos dele tocarem suas coxas. Se ele levantasse a cabeça apenas um pouco...

- O-O q-que você está-

- Você está bem, Ayuzawa? – Ele interrompeu-a, e agarrou o pano que o conselho estudantil usava para tirar a tinta do quadro de anotações, esfregando a parte mais limpa do mesmo na coxa da garota. Com delicadeza, desceu a meia de Misaki, já que o líquido escorria e sujava o tecido branco.

- O café estava frio. – Ela explicou, vendo que tinha necessidade de fazê-lo. - Eu não estou machucada, não tem porque se preocupar.

Ele só parou de esfregar a coxa dela quando não restava nenhum resquício do café – fora o cheiro.

- Francamente, presidente. – Ele levantou-se, com um sorriso afetado no rosto. – Você devia parar de me preocupar tanto assim.

A jovem pensou em gritar que não era sua culpa, mas ele ainda tinha um olhar desesperado no rosto, e ela desistiu.

- Desculpe. – Pediu.

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso e suspirou.

- Você me dá muito trabalho, Ayuzawa.

Ela concordou afirmativamente com a cabeça, envergonhada. Sabia que era verdade.

Usui alargou o sorriso e acariciou o cabelo da jovem.

- Dá próxima vez haverá uma punição... – Beijou a testa da garota, fazendo-a corar. – _Misa-chan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Não me aguentei! Eu precisava escrever pelo menos UMA fanfic desse casal, mesmo que ela não fosse ser lida por ninguém Ç_Ç Eu acho o Usui e a Misaki tão, TÃO perfeitos um para o outro. Meu coração bate forte só de pensar nos dois. *-* **

**Espero que vocês gostem (eu achei ela meio bobinha). Um dia eu tento escrever alguma coisa mais legal, prometo! **

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_21/05/12._


	2. Kiss

**Kiss**

**.**

Ele estava beijando-a.

Misaki respirava pausadamente, tentando não perder o oxigênio dentro de si. Ela não queria que acabasse.

Usui tentou afastar-se pela primeira vez, e ela puxou sua gravata.

Ele entendeu, e passou os dedos por entre os cabelos dela, com delicadeza.

O beijo em si era amável, cuidadoso, mas os toques eram mesclados com o desejo. Ele não queria perdê-la, ela não queria perdê-lo.

Se ficassem daquele jeito para sempre, não teria como se separarem. Nunca.

Usui estava surpreso com o fôlego da namorada.

Ele mesmo já sentia os pulmões arderem, implorando para que ele respirasse.

O loiro tentou se afastar, mas ela forçou a nuca dele para mais perto.

- _Só mais um pouco_. – Implorou contra os lábios dele.

Ele não negaria nada para Misaki. Muito menos aquilo.

Os dois respiravam com dificuldade quando, alguns segundos depois, ela finalmente teve coragem de separar os lábios dos dele.

A _maid _passou a mão pelos cabelos, a face corando.

O gesto fez Usui ter vontade de beijá-la novamente.

A jovem fitava-o com intensidade.

- Usui? – Chamou-o com carinho, segurando com força o cachecol enrolado no pescoço do namorado.

Ela que havia tricotado-o para ele, dando-lhe como presente de Natal.

- Sim?

A face dela estava corada.

- Mais uma vez.

E ela ficou na ponta dos pés, puxando-o com força para si, para mais um beijo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AAAAAAAAAAH *Pirando* Meu Deus, esse é o melhor casal do Universo! Eu não consigo me controlar, preciso escrever 940294032940234 fanfics sobre eles. **

**/\ Em vista á isso, acabei resolvendo fazer uma coletânea de drabbles Usui x Misaki! *O* Achei melhor do que ficar postando uma drabble aqui, outra ali, sendo que seriam sempre do mesmo. **

**Kaichou wa Maid-sama é perfeito, se vocês assistiram o anime e gostaram, leiam o mangá, pois gostarão muito mais! *-***

**Szszszszsz**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_30/05/12._


	3. Sober

**Sober**

**.**

- Usui... Eu posso... Beijar você?

- Presidente... Quantas vezes eu vou precisar dizer pra você não beber? - Usui encarava Misaki e suspirava, observando o rosto ruborizado da garota. Provavelmente efeito da bebida, ele concluiu.

- Eu não bebi nada alcoólico. - Diante da expressão descrente dele, ela insistiu. - _Estou falando sério! _Você sabe que eu não bebo.

- Então o cheiro de cerveja na sua boca é pura ilusão também? - A boca dela não estava realmente cheirando a cerveja - não que ele soubesse - , mas Usui não acreditava que ela pudesse dizer aquelas palavras estando sóbria.

- Talvez seja. - A garota murmurou, cruzando os braços. - Por que você não tenta provar minha língua pra saber?

O loiro ficou perplexo por apenas um momento, mas logo sorriu e aproximou o rosto do dela, deixando que ficassem com as bocas quase coladas.

- Francamente, presidente. - Ele se afastou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Você é a única que consegue me fazer ficar desse jeito.

- Então você deveria simplesmente ficar comigo, não? - Misaki abaixou o olhar, encarando papéis jogados sobre a mesa. - Me beijar e tentar me ter... Insistir.

Usui sorriu e levantou o queixo dela, acariciando sua bochecha.

- Você é muito mais que isso, Ayuzawa, muito mais.

Antes que pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa desnecessária, Usui saiu da sala do conselho estudantil.

- Francamente... - Ele murmurou, suspirando. - Eu não sei até quando vou aguentar.

Misaki abriu a porta de repente e puxou a manga da camisa dele.

- Você não precisa.

Então Usui pode provar os lábios e a língua dela, apenas para constatar que não havia nenhum indício de nada alcóolico ali.

Tinha apenas o gosto _dela_, da sobriedade, de algo que parecia morango e de _amor_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muito vadia pra ser a Misaki, né? Enfim, que seja u_u Eu adoro quando ela que tem a atitude no mangá, então digamos que eu tenha me baseado um pouco nisso. ;-;**

_31/08/2012_

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_


	4. Dream

**Dream**

**.**

Usui recostou-se mais na cadeira, engolindo em seco. Nem as almofadas no sofá pareciam tirar o seu desconforto.

- Não quer mais? – Misaki perguntou, aparecendo na entrada do quarto com o rosto vermelho. – Se quiser, eu posso só...

Usui ajeitou a gravata, que lhe apertava o pescoço. Na verdade, ela não apertava realmente, mas ele sentia como se aquele fosse o motivo de se sentir desconfortável e engasgado.

- Eu _quero_.

Ele mesmo travou ao perceber sua voz. Era rouca, sensual.

Ele estava louco por ela.

A antiga presidente do conselho estudantil apareceu na porta da suíte dos dois, com um laçarote na cabeça.

- Mesmo?

O bolo em sua garganta era grande o suficiente para ele não conseguir falar.

Fez, então, um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

A garota aproximou-se dele, sentando-se em seu colo e passando as mãos pelo corpo, que estava coberto por papel de presente.

Isso mesmo, anos haviam se passado e agora estavam casados.

- Feliz aniversário. – Ela sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele, beijando o mesmo.

- Eu amo você. – Ele sussurrou de volta. – Obrigada.

- Eu tam... – A frase não teve um fim, pois Usui estava subindo, subindo...

Misaki cutucou o nariz dele, fazendo-o acordar.

- Não durma enquanto estivermos no cinema, Usui idiota.

Ele encostou a cabeça no ombro dela e suspirou.

- O que foi?

- Só estava pensando que é bom sonhar com você.

- Seu alien pervertido. – Murmurou ela, dando um gole no refrigerante.

Usui apenas encolheu os ombros.

_É, até que ele era. _

- A culpa é sua por ser tão linda.

- O quê? – Ela virou-se, enfiando pipoca na boca.

Ele sorriu.

- Nada, presidente. Nada.

Desviou o olhar, enquanto ela ria de algo no filme.

Que ao menos tivesse aquele sonho outra vez. Alien pervertido ou não, ele adoraria ganhar Misaki de presente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Porra, esse casal é fofo demais. S2**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_11/12/2012_


End file.
